Before Beginnings
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: The Blade Breakers have a new enemy and he's out to not only take their bitbeasts but to take something else more precious.
1. A Bite of a Problem

Hey everyone! Sorry if some of you read my other beyblade fic and got confused . . . it WAS confusing. . . and stupid! Anyway, this is my new one and I'm hoping it'll be better then my last one!  
  
This takes place right after the 2nd World Championships, and I mean right after Tyson's battle with Zeo. Also, in V-Force, Kai has gray eyes, but I wanted him to have the same eyes as the first season. I hope no one will mind. I like Kai's crimson eyes better than the gray.  
  
Well, on with the fic!  
  
S-S scene change " " talking ' ' thinking - - flashback - POV - well...duh! -- -- dream  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

Before Beginnings  
  
Chapter one - A Bite of a Problem

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

The Blade Breakers and Zeo were all standing around and talking about the previous match in the beyblading locker rooms.  
  
"That match was awesome, guys!" Ray exclaimed. He smiled as Tyson and Zeo both held smiling faces of a battle-well-done. They were definitely soaking this all up.  
  
"Yeah!" Kenney cried opening his laptop to see the scene over again.  
  
"You guys both rock! That was the best battle I've ever seen! And congrats, Tyson, for winning yet again!" Max said putting an arm around his fellow team member.  
  
Everyone laughed as the tension from the last few days subsided, but it all stopped as they heard shouting coming from outside the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Hillary asked as the shouting was followed by a thud.  
  
"Don't know. Let's see," Ray said opening the door quickly as another thud sounded; this time it was louder.  
  
Everyone gasped as they all saw a two-toned, blue-haired blader being held roughly by the arms by two bulkier boys. Both of them had strained faces as they kept their strong grip on the teen's arms. Two others lay on the floor unconscious.  
  
The teen looked a mess. His shirt was hanging off of one bruised shoulder, while a bruise was forming on the side of his cheek.  
  
Kai winced as the boys threatened to break both of his arms off.  
  
Their leader walked over to Kai. He wore a long tan turban. His eyes were a sickening yellow color, and his pupils were diamond-like, like a snake's. Just looking into them made Kai want to vomit. He stopped right in front of Kai and stroked a painted, purple cheek with a firm hand before he slapped the blue-haired blader viciously. Kai's head jerked to the side as blood spirt to the ground.  
  
"Kai!!"  
  
He heard the familiar cries of his friends as he was slapped. His head jerked toward them. They all had horrified expressions on their faces. Kai glared at them.  
  
"Get out of here now!" he yelled as the teen in front of him turned to look at the horrified bladers.  
  
"Well, well," the yellow-eyed blader said mockingly. He cupped Kai's chin in his hand and forced him to look him in the eyes. "Looks like I found them anyway, huh, Kai?"  
  
Kai answered by trying to bite the odd-blader's hand. He was slapped again in return. This time it left him dazed, his ears ringing, and his sore cheek throbbing.  
  
"Kai!" Ray cried. "Leave him alone!"  
  
"I have a question for your team, Kai," he said ignoring Ray's holler. "Gag him so he doesn't speak out!" the leader commanded.  
  
The teens nodded.  
  
Kai struggled as the boys tried to slip a cloth between his teeth. Unfortunately, it only made matters worse. They finally got it after a few more tries, each holding an end and pulling it farther back to where it began cutting the sides of his mouth.  
  
The Blade Breakers watched on helplessly as the two bulky boys slipped a piece of cloth between Kai's teeth. Why didn't they want him speaking out? What was going on?  
  
The blader that stood in front of Kai looked at them, his yellow eyes flashing. He smiled in a way that made everyone shiver.  
  
"What's going on?" Hillary asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh. I just wanted to ask the Blade Breakers if they would care to battle my group? But Kai here wouldn't let us and he's been very stubborn," the leader said glaring at Kai as if he were scolding the teen. Kai glared back.  
  
"If it's just a beybattle, why not? Sure, we accept," Tyson said.  
  
Kai gasped.  
  
- Kai's POV -   
  
I gasped, and he looked over at me, a questioning glance played on his face.  
  
I thought I would've died right there as soon as Tyson said those words. My knees started buckling underneath me, but I forced myself to keep standing, even though it was giving me a cramp in my hip from the weight pushing on my arms. Not to mention the cloth kept cutting the side of my lips, making them bleed.  
  
I could feel the blood rush from my face to my feet as Cobra looked into my eyes with triumph. He had won.  
  
"Looks like I won, Kai. And if you do anything to stop this from happening, I'll mark you, or better yet. . . one of the others," he threatened.  
  
I stiffened. He wouldn't. . . would he?  
  
"We'll all battle in three weeks. Be a good boy, Kai," he said patting my cheek and walking off. Once he was out of sight, the two holding me and the two on the floor disappeared.  
  
I fell to the floor without the support. I just let the coolness of the floor try to get my arms feeling again. The cloth in my mouth tasted like sand and left a bad taste as I spit it out. I couldn't move my arms but winced as I felt the blood rushing into them again.  
  
"Kai!!" I heard my teammates yell as they formed a circle around me.  
  
Ray helped me sit up but caught me as I started falling backwards from the lack of support. My body felt weak and my arms felt numb.  
  
"Kai, are you OK?" Ray asked worried.  
  
I nodded slightly and tried to stand up but failing miserably. Tyson and Ray caught me before I fell to the floor again. With their support, we walked slowly to the Blade Breakers's locker room.  
  
- Normal POV -  
  
They sat Kai down on a chair before pulling up one themselves.  
  
Ray went off to go wet a towel and get an ice pack for Kai's injuries.  
  
Everyone looked at Kai. He owed them an explanation, and they wanted it now.  
  
Before anyone could speak, Kai cried out.  
  
"Tyson! Why did you have to accept their challenge?! I tried to tell you not to! Why didn't use your common sense?! If I was fighting them then I must've had a good reason! You should've said NO!"  
  
"Kai? What's going on?" a voice said from the doorway. Mr. Dickinson stepped into the room, a trophy in one hand and a cane in the other.  
  
"Kai was in a fight with some guys outside for some reason over just a beybattle, and he's blaming me for accepting their challenge!" Tyson exclaimed glaring at Kai for blaming him for something he had no idea what it was about.  
  
"Kai - "  
  
"He accepted a battle from the Cobra Blades!!!!" Kai cried rubbing his pale face.  
  
"What?!" Now it was Mr. Dickinson's turn to yell.  
  
"What's going on?" Ray asked as he made his way through the door and stood beside Mr. Dickinson. A wet towel was in one hand, and two zip-locked packs of ice and a role of white gauze sat in the other.  
  
"Kai-" the BBA president said.  
  
"Here, Kai," Ray said as he began wiping the blood from the sides of Kai's lips.  
  
Kai pulled away. He didn't feel like cleaning the blood off right then. All he wanted to do was kill Tyson.  
  
Ray got the hint and laid the items next to the stotic blader before sitting beside him.  
  
"I'm confused," Zeo said scratching his head.  
  
"Who are the Cobra Blades?" Max asked.  
  
Kai rubbed his eyes before answering, "The Cobra Blades are street-bladers from Africa. They came to Japan while traveling to Europe when they saw the Championships. Now they want to blade the Blade Breakers because we've won two years in a row. I told them that we wouldn't because of how they blade and we got into a little fight. That's when you guys showed up."  
  
"But, Kai, what did he mean by 'marking' you?" Kenney asked opening his laptop.  
  
Kai stiffened at the memory.  
  
"Kai?" Mr. Dickinson said worriedly.  
  
"Marking, for the Cobra Blades, means that they . . ." Kai trailed off lost in a horrible memory.  
  
"What?" Tyson demanded wanting to know what it was.  
  
"They bite the leader of the next team that they choose, leaving a mark, and that mark resembles a victim of theirs. Anyone who battles their victim will die instantly. The mark also gives the victim extreme pain and makes them lose energy and strength. By the time they battle the 'marked' victim is a walking zombie, barely able to hold themselves up and fight," Mr. Dickinson said on Kai's behalf.  
  
Everyone was speechless.  
  
"You mean," Ray started, "that if Kai tries to prevent the battle from happening in any way then he'll get marked and be able to barely beyblade?"  
  
"If that's the rules."  
  
Ray looked at Kai's pale and tired face.  
  
"Well, then no worries!" Tyson exclaimed a grin on his lips. "We'll just beat them at their own game!"  
  
"How, Tyson? You can't street-blade! You don't even know how they blade! How are you going to even know when to attack and when to defend?" Hillary exclaimed. She was getting tired of Tyson's cockiness. Just because he won the World Championships two years in a row doesn't mean he's unbeatable.  
  
"Well, we'll learn how to street-blade!" Tyson was getting too full of himself. He was already visualizing himself as the victor. Laughing brought him back to reality. He looked over at the weakly laughing teen. Kai looked at him full in the eyes.  
  
"You can't just learn how to street-blade in three weeks, Tyson. Street- blading takes years to learn!" Kai shouted. He sighed and got up. "Anyway, I think I may have a way on helping you guys with battling them the right way. We need to get started. Kenney, I need you to make a few calls for me." He walked over and handed the young teen a piece of paper with numbers on it. "I need you to call this number and tell him I need him over here. Also, contact the Majestics. I need them to be here as well. Got it?"  
  
The brunette nodded and went off to find the nearest phone.  
  
"Let's go," Kai called to the others from the doorway. "We're going to a special place. A place where you'll learn how to really blade." With that, he left, followed closely behind by everyone, including Zeo.

S-S-S-S-S-S-S

Well, first chappie completed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope you guys like it! Sorry it's so short. . . The next one will be longer! Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taijiya Mizu signing out!


	2. A New Blade Breaker

Hey! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade, except the Cobra Blades and my new character coming in this chapter! He's a surprise!  
  
S-S-S-S-S-S-S  
  
Kai led the group down the street from the BBA tournament building. Tyson complained the whole way about why they had to start training so early after the tournament and before dinner.  
  
Ray kept a golden eye on Kai's silent face. He flinched as he saw the mix of emotions plastered on the pale face. Anger, sadness, and was that. . . It was! Fear! Kai was afraid! Ray started to sweat. If this team can make the hard, no emotion, anti-social Kai become afraid, then they must be bad.  
  
"Kai? Why do we have to start so early? Why can't we wait until tomorrow or the next day?" Tyson complained for the hundredth time. As usual, he was sagging at the back of the line.  
  
Kai stopped, turned around, and glared at Tyson strait in the eyes.  
  
"Because if you want a really good chance at beating the Cobra Blades, then you need to start now. Trust me. You'll thank me for this later." Kai wheeled back on his heels and started walking.  
  
Tyson groaned. "I don't think I will, Kai."  
  
S-S-S Back with Kenney S-S-S  
  
Kenney ran down the hallway at top speed. He had to find Kai and tell him that everyone he asked for was in town, and they would be there in about an hour.  
  
'Man, where did they go? They couldn't have gone far,' Kenney thought as he reached through the streets and dodged two people carrying a huge painting.  
  
"Sorry!' he called over his shoulder.  
  
The men just looked on as the young teen ran away.  
  
"What's he in a hurry for?" one asked.  
  
"Don't know," said the other.  
  
'There they are!' he thought frantically as he saw Kai turning away from Tyson and started walking.  
  
"Kai!" he called getting the stotic blader's attention.  
  
"Yo, Chief! What's up?" Tyson asked worriedly as he saw Kenney's flushed face.  
  
"Yeah, Kenney. You look like you just ran a marathon or something," Hillary said stepping beside the young teen as he leaned over gasping for air.  
  
"Well?" Kai asked tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"Chill, Kai. Let him take a breather!" Tyson said stepping into Kai's view and looking at the captain strait in the eyes. Angry navy met with angry crimson.  
  
"It's OK, Tyson. Kai, I called everyone like you asked, and they said they were all in the neighborhood, and they would be at the ally in about an hour. Whew! That was a mouthful!"  
  
"They. . . were all in the neighborhood?" Kai didn't seem convinced that everyone he asked for was really that near.  
  
Kenney nodded. "Why?"  
  
Kai shook his head. He would know why later. "No reason. Now, if we can please keep going? I'd like for us to get there before we sundown." Kai turned around and walked briskly down the street.  
  
"Why is he in such a rush to get started with training?" Tyson mumbled.  
  
S-S-S At the Alley S-S-S  
  
"Why are we here in this rat hole?" Tyson asked and flinched as a big black rat ran along their path. Hillary squealed and grabbed Tyson's arm.  
  
"I hate rats!" she squealed as he looked at her confused.  
  
Kai sighed and sat down on a forgotten crate. He was tired and worn out. He really didn't want to start the training today, but street-blading wasn't second nature to Tyson, Max, Ray, and Zeo, and they needed it to be if they were ever going to win.  
  
"Kai? You OK?" Ray asked sitting beside the sweating teen.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine, Ray," came the quiet answer as Kai looked at the raven- haired teen and smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, that's good. At least you can tell us why we're here," a voice said in the shadows. Five tall teens came out and stood in front of the Blade Breakers. Three looked like English from their expensive-looking garments. The fifth stood awkwardly beside the other four.  
  
"It's Robert, Enrique, Johnny, and Oliver!" Tyson exclaimed running over to the three rich-looking teens.  
  
Kai got up off the crate and walked over to the fourth teen that stood in the back, ignoring the "Hi's" and "How are you's" coming from the other teens.  
  
"Who's he?" Tyson whispered to Robert.  
  
"I don't know. He hasn't spoken a word since we got here," the purple- haired teen said quietly.  
  
Kai stopped in front of the quiet boy. He wore a light blue t-shirt that had one slit on each one of the sleeves, baggy blue-jeans, a black belt, and a white cloth headband that held back his slate-blue hair, letting a few bangs hang over his face. He also wore the same blue triangles Kai had, only three sat on one side while another sat on the left. The triangles seemed to mix in with his icy blue eyes. He looked so much like the stotic blader before him.  
  
"Hey, Kai," the boy's soft voice said roaming to the other bladers's ears.  
  
Everyone gasped. How did he know Kai?  
  
The quiet boy smiled as Kai came closer.  
  
"Hey, Derrick," Kai said quietly. Letting his defenses fall, Kai came up to the teen and put his arms around the boy tightly, squeezing him in an embracing hug.  
  
The boy returned the hug, rubbing his cheek against Kai's neck as tears formed in his eyes.  
  
The others just stood watching the two with wide eyes. They had never seen Kai hug another person.  
  
"What the heck is going on?!" Tyson exclaimed breaking the silence.  
  
Kai and the slate-haired teen, Derrick, broke apart and looked at Tyson.  
  
"What are you talking about, Tyson?" Kai asked calmer than earlier. It was like he didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Uhh. . . Isn't it obvious, Kai?" Ray said awkwardly, scratching his chin in confusion.  
  
Suddenly, Kai realized that he had let his defenses fall when he saw Derrick's face. He immediately started to put his defenses back up when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. Derrick came up beside him and smiled.  
  
"It's alright, Kai," he said in Russian, talking to Kai only. He smiled again, his icy blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. Kai got so lost in those eyes; he immediately relaxed.  
  
The Blade Breakers stiffened as they saw Kai visibly relax. They had never known Kai to relax fully, like he was now. It was getting a little creepy.  
  
"So, Kai," Enrique started. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Everyone nodded, wanting to know who this stranger was.  
  
It took Kai a minute to regain his composure. He looked at his friends. They needed to know.  
  
"This is Derrick. He's . . . uh . . . my . . . brother," Kai said glancing down at the ground before he saw his friends's reactions. He looked up and flinched as he saw the open mouths and wide eyes of his fellow team members. The Majestics didn't look as surprised. Probably because they didn't know him as well as the others. "Uhh . . . Guys?" he said quietly, hoping they would snap out of it soon.  
  
"He's your WHAT?!" Tyson out-bursted breaking the silence.  
  
Kai was about to repeat what he said, when Derrick spoke up.  
  
"I'm Kai's brother. You must be Tyson, right? And Max, Ray, Kenney, Hillary, and Zeo. Am I correct?" He smiled.  
  
"Uh. . . Yeah," Kenney said breaking out of the shock he was in. "But how did you know?"  
  
"Oh. Kai's told me a lot about you guys in the letters I get. He also sends pictures," he added the last part before Tyson could ask another question. Kai had definately told him about Tyson's continuous questions.  
  
Kenney stood in utter shock as Derrick said that. Kai wrote about them? What did he write? He sent pictures without telling them? What did he send?  
  
"Wow. I'm surprised. I thought Kai didn't like us. I also thought he was embarassed to even talk about us! It's amazing!" Tyson exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Watch it, Tyson," Kai threatened, giving the navy-haired teen a disturbing glare.  
  
Tyson sweat-dropped and slowly backed away a little before Kai could do some serious damage.  
  
"Calm down, Kai," Ray said. They didn't need a fight right now.  
  
Kai didn't seem to hear him as he started to make his way over to the shaking blader. A light hand on his shoulder made him stop.  
  
"Come on, Kai. He was just playing around. We don't need a fight right now. Unless it involves training with beyblades. Now calm down," Derrick said.  
  
Kai looked at the younger teen beside him, the bright blues washing over him. He nodded.  
  
Ray stood in shock. This Derrick seemed to have a big effect on Kai. No matter what they say or do, Kai ignores them, but he imediately calms down when Derrick says it the first time. What was going on?  
  
"So, you listen to Derrick but not to us, Kai?" Tyson said crossing his arms as he looked at the shocked face of his Chinese freind. He was getting annoyed.  
  
Kai was about to say something that would scare Tyson out of his socks, when his brother stepped in.  
  
"Watch it, Tyson," he said warningly.  
  
Tyson sweat-dropped as he looked into the warning eyes.  
  
"Now, lets get started with the explination. I think the Majestics would like one," Derrick said plainly and walked over to the crate Kai was sitting on earlier. He smiled at Kai's confused look. 'I guess Kai wasn't expecting all of this,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Yes. We would like an explination," Robert said crossing his arms.  
  
Kai sighed and looked at the beybladers before him. They did need to know.  
  
S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S  
  
END!!!!!!!!!! Just playing! This thing is FAR from over! Stay tuned! Don't forget to R&R!  
  
Taijiya Mizu out! 


	3. A New Plan and a New Captain

Hey! I'm back! Sorry it's sooooooo late! My house got redone and it's STILL not through, though I did finally get the computer up and running! Finally!

OH! G-Rev came out! Me so happy!!!!!!!!! Kai is so . . . how can I put this? H.O.T.! For those Kai fans out there, you need to watch!

For those of you who care, I wrote this next chapter! OK! On we go!

Disclaimer: . . . Read the 1st or 2nd chapter . . .

S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S

Everyone listened as Kai started to explain what the situation was.

"So, I asked you all to come and help me train Tyson, Max, Ray, and Zeo. They need to get comfortable with street-blading or get stronger on regular blading. It's not going to be easy or short. So, if you want to step out now, go on ahead," he finished and looked at the startled faces of the teens in front of him.

"I have a question," Derrick started. "Zeo's technically not a part of the Blade Breakers. So, why does Cobra want to battle him?"

"Yeah! Zeo shouldn't be brought into this mess!" Hillary exclaimed. "They're after us not Zeo!"

Kai sighed. "They want to battle him because of his strong bit beast. They think that if they get his bit beast first, then it'll be easier to get ours. So Zeo's in this whether he wants to be or not."

"I'd be in it anyway, Kai," Zeo said.

"But, why do they want your bit beasts?" Robert asked crossing his arms and leaning against a wall.

"That I'm not sure about."

"It is hard to figure out exactly why they want something. They are a very complicated team to understand," Derrick said thoughtfully. He leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "It could be for anything -"

"Why can't we just ask them? I mean, we do deserve to know why they want our bit beasts. Right?" Tyson asked.

"It's not that simple -" Kai started. "They don't exactly give out information like that. Especially if it involves their next target."

Everyone was quiet for a while, until Derrick jumped off of the crate. He stood there and brushed the backside of his pants.

"Well? Why are we just standing here. As far as I know, we've got three weeks to whip you guys into shape, and it's going to take every second of it," he said.

"Yes, what would you have us do, Kai?" Robert said.

"Actually, Derrick is going to be the one in charge. Since I am part of the Blade Breakers, and have to battle, I need someone who can give out the orders and train us the correct way. Sorry to say this, but Derrick is the only one that can do this," Kai said looking at his brother for support.

Derrick seemed a little uneasy. "I don't know, Kai. You know I don't blade -"

"What?! You don't blade?!" Tyson cried looking at the slate-haired teen in shock. How could Kai pick someone to train them that doesn't blade?

"We're not blading just yet, but when we do, I'll take over. You're the only one who can help get us into shape and help our minds and bodies move the way we need to. You're the only one who knows how. Not even I can match with your speed, and you know it. I'm not telling you to help. I'm asking." Kai smiled at his brother.

"Well," Derrick said hesitantly. He scratched his chin as the blood rushed to his cheeks. This was getting embarrassing!

"Awe! He's blushing!" Tyson said.

Everyone laughed. Even Kai was trying to stifle a smile.

"I guess I can't say no after all that, huh?" he laughed.

"Cool!" Tyson cried. This was going to be fun! 'He may look like Kai, but he seems nice and fun enough. He even made Kai smile of his own free will!' Tyson thought to himself as he saw Kai's face light up as Derrick said he would train them.

"But I'm not going to be easy," the slate-haired teen said.

"We're not asking you to be," Ray said coming up to the teen and shaking his hand in a firm grip. He smiled as he saw the same intensity in the ice blue eyes as he had seen in Kai's own crimson so many times.

"Yeah! We're going to need a lot of training to make sure that we're ready to take the Cobra Blades on!" Max said stepping beside Derrick and clapping him on the shoulder.

"We're in this all together, right, guys?!" Tyson cried smiling his goofy grin.

"Right!"

"Then what would you have us do, Derrick?" Enrique asked placing his fists on his hips.

Derrick pondered for a minute. "Well, which one of you Majestics is good with a sword?"

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"Well, the Cobra Blades battle old street style, meaning they train with swords, shields, arrows, and so on. So, we need to match their speed and strength the same way. That way we know what they may plan to dish out."

"Oh. Then it's Robert. He's better at the sword then any of us," Johnny said.

"OK then. Robert, teach Tyson every little detail you know. From the hard attacks to maneuvering to defending. Got it?"

"Yes. This will be fun," Robert said a gleam of pleasure in his eyes. He was going to have a lot of fun teaching and torturing Tyson.

"Uhhhh . . . Derrick? Can't I have another partner?" Tyson whined seeing the gleam in Robert's eyes.

"No. Johnny? You teach Zeo how to fight as a knight as well. Enrique, teach Max how to make his defense stronger and when to use his attack effectively. Oliver? You teach Ray the importance of speed. Also make sure his defense and attack are equal. We don't want anyone unbalanced. OK?"

"Alright. But who has Kai?" Johnny asked. He wanted to train Kai. Other than Robert, Kai was the only other person that was as strong as him.

"Oh, don't worry about him," Derrick said glancing at his brother. He smiled. "I have plans for him."

"Ha, ha, Kai!" Tyson said.

"You won't be laughing for long, Tyson," Robert said crossing his arms. "Your training will probably be harder than Kai's."

Tyson gulped and sweat-dropped.

S-S-S-S-S-S-Twenty minutes later-S-S-S-S-S-S

Kai and Derrick were still in the alley when everyone had left. Hillary had gone home to get her camera to tape all of Tyson's training, and Kenney had gone to go have a talk with Mr. Dickenson.

Kai sighed. This was going to be a long three weeks.

Derrick looked at his brother. Kai looked tired and a bit messy. Dry blood caked the sides of his mouth and his upper arms were forming bruises. His shirt was ripped at the shoulder, and Derrick noticed the black and blue bruise that sat upon it and on his left cheek.

"You wanna clean up before we get started?" he asked. Kai just shook his head no.

Five more minutes passed before they spoke again.

"Well," Kai said looking at his brother. "What plans do you have for me exactly?"

"Something I know you're probably not going to handle easily."

"And that would be - ?"

" . . . "

S-S-S-S-S-S-S

Kenney trudged up the steps to Mr. Dickinson's office in deep thought. Who were these Cobra Blades, and how did they know Kai?

"This is so confusing," he said to himself as he rounded the corner and stopped in front of the door. Knocking first, then receiving an answer, he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Mr. Dickinson looked up. "Is there something the matter Kenney? Did the people Kai asked for not show up?"

"Oh! They showed up. I was just wondering if I could ask you a question?" he said sitting in a chair opposite of the manager.

Mr. Dickenson looked up at him, confused. "Of course you can. What is it you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you knew why Kai is so tensed up and how the Cobra Blades know him?"

"I do."

"Could you tell me?" 'Famous last words, probably,' he thought. He knew he was going to regret asking that. He barely new about Kai's past, less even about Kai.

Mr. Dickenson sighed. This was going to be very hard to explain. "Well, Kai and the Cobra Blades have not had a good history together. When Kai was little, about nine or ten . . .

- Five Year Flashback -

A tall ten-year-old boy with slate blue hair stood at the edge of an ice-covered lake, still as a tree. His arms stood outstretched, holding a red launcher with a blue and red beyblade hanging down, ready for launch. Pulling the ripcord, the boy yelled out. The blade sailed over to the middle of the ice-masked lake, landing perfectly. The boy sucked in a deep breath as a sharp pain tinged his right shoulder. His battle with that team earlier took a lot out of him, including the perfect use of his shoulder.

"You know you should be resting that arm, right, Phoenix?" a voice called from the shadowed trees, laughter and concern dripping from the calm voice.

Phoenix turned around quickly, shouting a "Who's there?"

"Relax, Phoenix," the voice said. A boy about his age walked slowly out of the shadows. He wore tan pants and shirt with a completion of brown trainers. His wavy dark hair swayed back and forth as a breeze blew between the two. He smiled, his green eyes sparkling like emeralds.

"Oh, it's just you, Keith. I thought it was one of your brothers, Cobra or Cody. You frightened me there for a minute." Phoenix laughed, causing Keith to laugh as well.

- End Flashback -

"Kai and Keith were best friends back then, always doing everything together. Keith even went to the abbey with Kai. Nothing could tear them apart, that is, except Keith's death."

Chief gasped.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry it's so short. I'm running out of ideas. Any suggestions would be appreciated, definitely!

Please, R&R!

Taijiya Mizu is outta here!


	4. Pretraining

Hey. I'm so sorry this is so late! Really! Well, before I waste anymore of your time, I better shut up.

Disclaimer: I'm not writing it anymore . . .

S-S-S-S-S-

Kai looked at his brother, thoughts racing through his mind. There was something not right about this. Derrick seemed too quiet. He was hiding something, but what?

"Derrick?" Kai asked.

"Hmn?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Kai asked in Russian so no one would know what they were saying.

Derrick looked at his feet and nodded. "Yes," he replied in the same language.

"What is it?"

The teen hesitated before he answered. "I can't exactly tell you - "

"Why?" Kai asked confused. Why would Derrick keep something important from him? It didn't make any sense. "What is so important or so bad that you can't tell me?"

Derrick sighed in defeat and looked up at his brother's fired eyes. They stood there gazing at him with that same intensity they always had, and they were ready for the truth.

"It's the Cobra Blades, they - they came to my place the other night . . ."

"What! What did they do to you!"

"Kai, calm down . . . They didn't hurt me, they - they just surprised me. They came in when I was putting the groceries away, when I had the door open and said something about Black Dranzer and Dranzer. They said that if I didn't cooperate then they would hurt you and the others . . ."

"What did they want you to do?"

"They wanted me to give them Black Dranzer. I don't know why they wanted him. It doesn't make any sense."

"And you gave it to them?"

Derrick slammed his fists down on the box he was sitting on. "I had no other choice, Kai! They were going to kill you and the others if I didn't!"

Kai sighed and looked at the tears forming at the edges of those icy eyes. "It's OK, Derrick. Did they tell you anything else?"

He nodded. "I overheard them saying something about wanting the four sacred bit beasts, and from what you told me in your letters, Tyson, Ray, Max, and you have them. So, I got worried and rushed over, that's why I was in the area when Kenney called me."

Kai looked at the ground. "I wonder why Cobra wants our bit beasts. And why he wanted Black Dranzer," he said out loud, mostly to himself.

"Kai - ?"

"Hmn?" Kai looked up at his brother and gasped. Derrick was leaning over and breathing heavily, holding his left side. "Derrick!" Kai cried as the teen fell to his knees. He rushed over to the hurting boy and gently grabbed his shoulders in worry. He forced Derrick to look him in the eyes. "Derrick? What hurts?" he asked softly, rubbing the teen's back.

The boy shook his head. "It - it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Liar."

Back with Mr. Dickenson and Kenney -

Kenney looked at the manager that sat before him. How could Kai live with the pain-staking thought of one of his best friend's death after all these years? No wonder Kai was so cold toward them. He was keeping himself separate from them because he didn't want to get hurt again.

The Cheif gulped and asked a question he knew was going to take a while to explain. "How did Keith die, Mr. Dickenson?"

The manager sighed and looked out the window before answering. "Boris made it look like an accident in the training room they were in. He made it look as if Kai had killed him."

"What!"

"Yes," Mr. Dickenson nodded. "It took Derrick a long time to get Kai to overcome the thought and believe that it wasn't his fault. I tried to help as well, but it did no use. Only someone close could have brought Kai back and he did, though not fully. He's still not the same Kai I first knew. And, I'm afraid, it'll take years for him to come back."

"Is that why Kai is so cold toward us?"

He nodded.

Tyson's POV -

"Faster, Tyson! Faster!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

"No you're not! Move!"

All I could hear was Robert's pushy voice as I dodged faster each minute. Man! This guy was worse than Kai when it came to training! Then again . . .

"Tyson! You're slowing down! Faster! Dodge! C'mon, faster!" Robert yelled.

We were training in a field somewhere at the edge of town. He had one sword and I had another. I was trying to block and dodge and attack at the same time! At least that's what Robert wanted me to do. Who does he think I am? Rocky Balboa? Though, I wish . . . If I were him, Robert would be the one blocking blows . . . Oh, great! I'm talking to myself again, just like Cheif. Hey, I wonder where he is . . .

"Tyson!"

I looked up. "Whoa!" I cried as I side-stepped to the right. Robert's sword came an inch close to hitting my chest. Uh-Oh. Looks like I won't be getting that dinner he promised me . . . Great . . .

"Sorry, Robert," I apologized.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it, Tyson. Start paying attention to what we're doing! We've only got about two weeks to train you. So, there's gonna be no slacking off. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Here we go again . . .

Derrick's POV -

I stared at Kai's solemn face that gazed at me with those flaming eyes. How those flames seemed to look right through me every time I had something to hide. That's why I always envied him. Why I always was, I guess, somewhat jealous. He had those perfect eyes. Lucky him.

I couldn't lie to him anymore. He'd find out some time later.

I sighed, staring at the ground.

"Kai . . ."

"They hurt you didn't they?" he said. For some reason he could always read my mind, or my eyes I should say.

"Yes," I nodded.

"How? Where?"

I looked up at him and lifted the side of my shirt.

Kai's POV -

I gasped. On Derrick's side sat a slithering cobra ink mark, though I knew it wasn't ink. It hissed menacingly as I stroked the skin below its tail and moved up the side toward his heart, causing my brother to grimace in pain. It hissed again.

"You - You've been . . ." I stammered.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Oh man! Derrick's been marked with the Cobra's symbol. I thought they seemed a little cockier than usual. Those - those -

"Bastards!" I cried slamming my fist into the ground.

"Kai . . ."

"Are you sure you can do this?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yes. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not the one who'll be training. I'm just hired to stand and watch and tell you what to do. Right?"

I chuckled and stood up offering my hand to help. He took it and we both stood looking at each other until we finally just burst out laughing.

"You know, you never told me what you had planned for my training," I said.

He laughed, making the ice in his eyes sparkle like diamonds. "You'll see. Let's get going. We don't have enough time to whip you all into shape. So, we better start now."

I nodded.

S-S-S-S-S-

Kind of sappy and a bit shorter than I wanted it to be . . .

Sneak peek for chapter 6, I think . . .

Training will begin for Kai. More information on the "markings" of the Cobra Blades. They will also be appearing, and I'm changing their name to something in Russian. I have to ask my friend . . . And some more if you all review!

Taijiya Mizu out!


	5. Training Begins

Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaack! . . . OK, way too hyper.

I told you people I was starting on this chapter! smiles defensively And I actually have an idea for the ending of this story, believe it or not . . .

OK. On with this chapter!

S-S-S-S-S-

- Ray's POV -

I watched intently as Oliver moved gracefully, hoping I was doing the same. Just as I was matching his last move for the day, I saw two figures at the top of the hill, moving together quickly, like they were fighting. I recognized them as Kai and Derrick. Unlucky for me, I slipped on my own two feet and fell. When I looked up, I saw Oliver standing there shaking his head at me.

"Why did you mess up? You were almost done for the day!"

I shook my own head. "I'm sorry, Oliver. I just saw Kai and Derrick up on the hill fighting," I said, worried that Kai and Derrick were fist fighting over an argument or something. Although that didn't sound like the two.

Oliver's eyes widened. "Let's go check it out," he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to my feet.

We rushed over, causing glances from the others.

As we stopped at the top of the hill, I gasped as I saw the two figures moving so quickly, almost too quickly for my tiger trained eyes.

"Kai!" I called, hoping to get his attention. Unfortunately, my call fell on deaf ears.

- Kai's POV -

I moved rapidly, matching his moves almost perfectly. It wasn't this easy, was it?

As the thought crossed my mind a very well-aimed kick hit the side of my head sending me flying to the ground.

"Kai!" Derrick cried, placing his hands on his hips, giving me a glare.

I rubbed my head and stood up.

"Again!" he yelled launching at me at full throttle.

I just barely dodged a strong kick and kept my balance. He was definitely faster than me. I cried out as another kick hit my bruised shoulder, causing pain to be sent through my whole body.

"You OK?" he asked as I held my arm to my chest. It was on fire! It felt like those guys from earlier were still twisting my arm!

"Yeah," I breathed, rubbing my shoulder and standing up on wobbly legs.

"Woah!" I cried sidestepping to the right as a bare foot tried to make contact with my head. Rolling, I came up on one knee, fists ready for anything that came my way.

Derrick just stood there looking at something behind me. Turning my head, I finally saw that we had an audience. Ray, Oliver, Max, Zeo, Enrique, Johnny, a beat up Tyson, and Robert. Coming up the hill, of course always last, were Kenney and Hillary.

"What's going on you two? What's with all the fighting?" Hillary cried as she came to a stop, panting for breath.

I looked up at Derrick for any answer he had. Unfortunately, he started walking away. I stood and looked after him, confused. Usually he explained what was going on. He never used to do this.

"I didn't know you all were taking this spot. Please continue what you were doing, and accept my apology for distracting you. Come on, Kai. We have training to do."

"Derrick . . . ?"

"COME ON, KAI!" he yelled, causing me to flinch. Derrick never raised his voice to anyone, let alone me. I looked at Tyson and Ray who looked just as shocked as me, then followed my brother in confusion.

We were pretty far from the rest of the others when I grabbed his arm, forcing those icy blues to look straight into my own crimson.

"What the hell was that? You've never acted like that before! What is going on? Don't start blaming it on the pain from the snake, because I know it's not that!" I yelled.

He shook me off and kept walking.

"Hey!" I called but was stopped short as I felt my ears twitch suddenly, hearing a ripping sound, like a ripcord to a beyblade! "Derrick!" I cried pushing both of us down to the ground, avoiding a well-aimed launch.

"You OK?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly.

He looked up at me, nodding slightly. I got up slowly, watching the beyblade that spun before us with one eye and our surroundings with the other. Whoever shot at us was still here and ready for a battle. Derrick raised his head to watch the blade before him.

"Who's there?" I called.

I was answered by a harsh snicker. " 'Who's there?' Why don't you take a look?" a voice behind us called.

I swerved around and looked up into a tall tree where the voice was coming from. There sat a young boy about maybe a year younger than Derrick and me. He looked familiar. Very familiar. Behind him stood another boy, possibly three years older then us; five years for the boy. That boy was younger than Kenney, or maybe the same age?

"Who are you?" I asked as he pulled the younger boy closer to him, launcher in hand, cutting off his wind pipe.

"Don't you recognize your own childhood friends?" he asked.

I shook my head as Derrick stood up next to me.

"Cody?" he asked hesitantly. 'Cody!' I thought. 'It can't be!'

"C - Cody?" I repeated.

The younger boy replied with his eyes. They were definitely Cody's sleek greens. What was going on?

"Phoenix . . . Wolf . . ." he said softly only to be pulled back roughly by the neck.

"What's going on?" Derrick asked.

"Who are you, and why do you have Cody?" I called, my hands balled up into fists.

"I guess you don't remember your good 'ol buddy Jason, huh?" he said.

"J - Jason? But you - you died at Cobra's hands! How are you still alive? I saw you die with my own eyes!"

Flashback (Kai's POV) -

I looked up at the two that stood in front of me, Keith's still form laying in my arms.

"How could you?" Cobra yelled. "How could you kill my brother? You're my best friend! How could you? I trusted you. He trusted you!"

Cobra and Jason stood in front of me. Jason's tall figure looked eery in the fading light. Especially with the long dagger in his hand, dripping with blood.

Cobra's eyes stood teary, just like my own. I couldn't stop them. They kept coming as the truth kept hitting me every few seconds. Before anyone could even think, Cobra reached over to the dagger that rested in Jason's hand and grabbed it from him.

"With the same weapon that killed him, I revenge my brother's death that was at your hands!" With that, Cobra lunged the dagger into Jason's abdomen. The tall teen didn't say a word. Nothing but a smile. As Cobra pulled the long weapon, taking away the only thing that kept Jason up. He fell to his knees and then to the floor, his eyes unfocused and dull. He was gone in five seconds.

Cobra turned to me. "You're next, Kai, you brat! You were supposed to protect him! He was not only your partner, but your friend!"

Cody's small form rushed in front of me, as did Derrick's.

"Stop, Big Brother! Phoenix didn't do anything. He did all he could to protect Keith! Don't blame it on him!" Cody cried.

End Flashback -

Kai's POV (still. what? I like looking through my little phoenix's eyes! ) -

Jason smiled and looked over at Derrick. "Has the snake moved up to your neck yet? I would've thought it would go faster on you, since you like to tell everything to your brother here."

I looked at Derrick. He made my body shiver all over. If you've never seen a mad wolf then you have now. A very mad wolf.

I looked back at Jason, anger flowing through every fiber of my soul. How dare he! "You be quiet and tell us what you want!" I cried ignoring the fact that Derrick hadn't told me everything yet.

Jason snickered and jumped down from the tree, Cody still in his arms. "It's quite simple really. I have orders to take young Derrick here off your hands and to give you Cody here instead. Sound fair? I think so."

I stood dumbfounded. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He made a move toward us. "Listen, if you don't want to be injured, you'll do exactly what Cobra says. Got it? Now come over here, Wolf, so I can give little Phoenix here his good friend in return for being a good boy."

I made a move to him, ready to knock him off his high horse, but a hand on my elbow stopped me. I looked around to see my brother's face, contorted in worry. He shook his head.

"No. I'll be fine. They can't hurt me. You know that. Please, just take care of Cody. I'll see you when the fight starts." He looked at me full in the eyes. I nodded understandingly and watched with a heavy heart as the only family I had left walk away.

As soon as he stepped beside Jason, the so-called "dead" man took him and threw Cody over at me. I caught him just to see my brother and Jason disappear right before my eyes.

"Phoenix, I'm so sorry that you and your friends and family got into this. It wasn't meant to go this far," he said quietly, trying to back away from me.

I held onto him, as I had noticed he was very weak. "Hold on there, old friend. Let's get you to Tyson's house and get you rested and something to eat. Then you can tell me all you can."

He looked up at me with those innocent green eyes and nodded. With that we headed to the house, him leaning on me for support.

S-S-S-S-S-

Sorry if its not too good. I'm really running out of ideas for this story. I had one when I started, but it kinda left me.

R&R If you guys have any ideas or suggestions, I'd greatly appreciate them.


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY! Sorry, I'm a little hyper today! Very happy!

Ok. Not too happy.

Now, I know I told you all that the idea for this story had left me . . . . . . BUT! It came back to me in the pep rally at school. I know, weird way of remembering a little thing like that . . . . . . . . . Don't say a word.

So, before I forget again, here it is!

-S-S-S-S-S-

It had been at least a few hours since Cody had come into the picture. He had eaten and was now asleep with Kai close, watching him in case Jason came back to threaten the boy again.

Kai had found out as he carried the boy to Tyson's house that Jason had somehow tricked Cobra into a little scam of his, claiming that it would bring back Keith. It turned out that the day Keith died, when Kai thought Jason had died as well, somehow Cobra had not killed the guy, but had missed any vital organs and Jason had been faking the whole time! Just the thought angered Kai even more than he already was. He still didn't know the full situation, and he wouldn't until Cody woke up. The poor boy had been suffering, being forced to stay in a cold cell in an old worn down jail house where they where staying. He hadn't had much sleep nor much food in the time he was there. Why, the phoenix didn't know.

"Hey, K-man. How's the little dude doing?" Tyson's grandfather said quietly, coming into the dojo room. It was well into the night hours and everyone was now eating. Everyone except Tyson because it turns out, Robert keeps to his word.

Kai sighed, his gaze never leaving Cody's sleeping face. "He's fine, just sleeping."

Tyson's grandfather nodded, but kept his own eyes on the phoenix. "How are you?"

Kai never looked away as he answered. "I'm fine," he said bitterly.

"It seems as if he's still mad about the situation."

"Yes, I am. Now, if you don't mind, would you please leave? Cody's starting to wake up, and he doesn't need different faces yet," Kai said calmly.

Tyson's grandfather nodded, not sure if the phoenix could see him or not, and left.

Kai sighed and gazed at his old friend. Cody was waking up, his eyes fluttering open slightly.

"Kai?" he asked hoarsely.

"Easy, Cody," Kai whispered, pushing his friend lightly so he would lay back down.

"Kai?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, as you used to say," replied the younger boy. He smiled up at the older teen.

Kai, unconsciously, smiled back. "Actually, I still say that." He laughed along with his old friend at the joke. What was going on was serious, but he wanted the younger boy to relax as much as possible, and he was the only one back then who could make the boy laugh.

"Kai, I'm so glad you're here."

Kai cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

Cody sighed. "Because no matter what happens, whenever you're around, things always turn out alright."

The phoenix shook his head, his eyes downcast where the boy couldn't see them. "No. That's not true," he said quietly.

Cody's eyes widened, remembering the event the phoenix was thinking about. "My brother's death was not your fault. You weren't even there when it happened."

"It wouldn't have mattered whether I was there or not, Keith would have still died."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Kai looked up, shocked at the young boy's outburst. "You're wrong, Kai! If you were there, Keith would still be alive. You always gave him hope. If you were there, he always found the answer to the problem! It's Jason's fault my brother's dead! Not yours! Jason led you away! He led Keith into a trap! HE killed my brother! Cobra only thought it was you because right at the very end when Jason stabbed Keith, you happened to show up all bloodied and looking like you had gotten into a fight! I know it wasn't you! And you know, too! So, stop letting Cobra's words get to you, Kai!"

Kai stared at the boy in utter amazement. After all this time, Cody still didn't blame him for killing his brother. Cobra did, but when did the phoenix ever listen to that balloon faced freak? Kai smiled at the thought. He nodded. "You're right, Cody. I'm sorry."

Cody nodded his own head. "You should be, Kai. You know as well as I do that you wouldn't kill my brother. You used to be his best friend, and I know you still are now. Even though he's dead."

Kai looked down at the floor. What the boy said was true. Even though his best friend was gone, Kai still felt as if the boy was still there. As if he and Kai were still friends. As if Keith had never died.

"Kai?"

Kai looked up, gazing at the boy in front of him. "What is it, Cody?"

"How are we going to get Derrick back?"

The older boy shook his head. "We're just going to have to follow Cobra and Jason's rules for now. There's nothing we can do."

Cody nodded, looking down at the sheet.

"Are you hungry?" The voice seemed to cut through his thoughts like a hot knife in butter. Cody found himself nodding to the question. Kai stood up and offered a hand. The smaller boy took it and with the phoenix's help, headed towards the kitchen where everyone else was.

Ray looked up at soft padding reached his ears, as did Robert, causing the others to look as well. Kai stood, holding onto another boy a little younger than him. The boy had sandy brown hair and silky green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the light. He wore a pair of Kai's black pants and a gray shirt. He seemed to be thinner than any boy his age should be.

"Who's your friend, Kai? And what happened to Derrick?" Tyson asked, trying to take his mind off of the food he was unable to eat.

"This is Cody," the phoenix said calmly.

Cody shook slightly from all of the stares he was getting. He may not look the type, but the boy is very shy and doesn't like to meet new people so quickly. He also can't stand people staring at him.

Kai noticed this and spoke softly into his friend's ear, telling him that it was all alright, that they were just some friends of his. Cody nodded, looking at Kai to keep himself from gazing into the eyes of the others.

Kai helped the boy over to an empty chair, asking him what he would like.

The boy gulped, still feeling the eyes boring into his back.

Kai also noticed that. Bringing his head up, he glared at the other boys, signaling them to look away and to back off.

"I'm not sure, Kai," Cody said hesitantly after a while.

"Well, would you rather me go out and catch a bird for you?" the phoenix joked, gaining a smile from the younger boy, then a laugh. Kai had always joked around like that because of Cody being apart of the Cobra Blades. Since cobras eat birds. "Or how about a rat? Oh, sorry, I forgot. You don't like rats, do you?" By this time, Cody couldn't help but laugh, causing the other bladers to turn and watch as Kai muttered another joke to get the boy to relax.

The others couldn't believe it! Kai - the most serious member of the team, the only one that does not, or so they thought, have a funny bone in his body - was making jokes!

Kai stopped as he saw tears at the corners of the boy's eyes from laughter. Going over to the fridge, he saw the perfect thing. (AN - I'm not telling what it is, I don't even know myself!)

-20 min later-

Cody had gone back to bed, still tired. Kai had gone to the living room, but left the dojo door open so he could hear in case something happened to Cody.

"What do you want?" he asked once he saw the others there waiting on him.

"What the hell is going on, Kai?" Tyson asked jumping up from the couch he was sitting on. He was hungry, tired, and angry all at the same time. Not a good combination.

"Listen," Kai started, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the boy. "This guy named Jason came and took Derrick, giving me Cody. It was some sort of trade out. I don't know what is going on fully, but as soon as he's ready to talk, Cody will tell me."

"How do we know he's just not using you to give information to that Cobra guy so he can take our bitbeasts!" Tyson cried, Zeo and Kenney holding each arm, so he would try and attack the stotic blader before him.

"How do I know?" Kai's glare got colder at the question, his blood boiling. Sometime's Tyson was too much! "I know because I trust Cody more than I'll ever - and I mean EVER - trust you, Tyson!" the phoenix stormed, causing the dragon to go pale, his face shocked.

"Kai! That's low!" Ray yelled gaining nods from the majestics and Max.

"It's the truth, and if he can't handle the truth, then there's no reason for him to be blading in this battle!" he shot back, still glaring at Tyson.

"What do you mean by that, Kai?" Robert asked, finding himself glaring at the tall teen.

"I'm sure that there's going to be a LOT of things said about my past and about what I've done. Also, about where my loyalties lie. It's not really something I want you to know, but I'm sure Cobra will have his fun in letting his tongue roll." Kai's hands were clenched tightly at the thought. Cobra had never liked Kai, and every time something happed that was the phoenix's fault, he made it his job in telling everyone that was close to him about it. 'You will always be alone!' Cobra's voice screamed in his head.

"Kai, you're not yourself. What's with you?" Max asked.

Kai's eyes flashed over to his teammate, causing the tortoise to shrink back visibly. "Oh, I'm myself. And especially when the next time I see Cobra!"

With that, he stormed out of the room, going outside. He really needed some air. And something to hit.

-S-S-S-S-S-

End! Nope not yet!

Hints for the next chapter!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai stood outside, letting the breeze cool him off. That argument with the others was really getting to him now. He shouldn't have said those things. Maybe he should apologize?

"After some air," he told himself, stopping his trek to the pond edge as a sound caught his ear. Turning on his heel, the Russian came face to face with bright greens and sandy hair. "You should be sleeping."

"I know, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your teammates. What's gotten into you, Kai?" Cody asked looking the taller boy in the eye.

Kai looked away and sighed. "I guess all this is getting to me. Keith's death, Jason showing up, the fight in three weeks. I just don't think that we can win this time . . ."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Cody cut in sharply. He shook his head. "I bet I know one thing that could get your mind off of everything."

Kai arched and eyebrow. "What?"

The boy smiled a devilish smile. "Kai, I challenge you to a street-blading battle!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep! That's the very beginning of the next chapter! I put it up along with this one cause I don't know when the next time I'd be able to update.

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! Next chapter! Nothing to report so, ON WITH IT!

OH! Almost forgot! Thank you all for the reviews!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai stood outside, letting the breeze cool him off. That argument with the others was really getting to him now. He shouldn't have said those things. Maybe he should apologize?

"After some air," he told himself rubbing his forehead but then stopping his trek to the pond edge as a sound caught his ear. Turning on his heel, the Russian came face to face with bright greens and sandy hair. "You should be sleeping."

"I know, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with your teammates. What's gotten into you, Kai?" Cody asked looking the taller boy in the eye.

Kai looked away and sighed. "I guess all this is getting to me. Keith's death, Jason showing up, the fight in three weeks. I just don't think that we can win this time . . ."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!" Cody cut in sharply. He shook his head and sighed. "I bet I know one thing that could get your mind off of everything."

Kai arched an eyebrow. "What?"

The boy smiled a devilish smile. "Kai, I challenge you to a street-blading battle!"

-Kai's POV-

"What?" I asked. Ok, now THAT caught me off guard. Cody never liked street-blading, even though he was VERY good at it.

"I challenge you to a street battle," he repeated, stepping forward and pulling a tan launcher from his pocket, a blade came out of the other, its tan and green attack ring flashing silver in the dim light.

I shook my head. "Now, what's gotten into you?"

"I've just been itching to battle, and you need to practice and clear your head," the younger boy replied placing his blade on his launcher. "Now, ready your blade!"

-Normal POV-

Kai shook his head, but placed his blade on his launcher, listening as it clicked, ready to do battle. He moved ever so gracefully into his stance, watching his old friend move as well.

"Ready?"

"Ready," Kai replied calmly, closing his eyes easily as they both pulled on the rip cords. Kai's body relaxed instantly as he let instincts take over.

Cody was coming from the left as the air currents wavered from his form disrupting their path.

Ducking, the phoenix made a swing with his right foot, his blade mimicking his movement. He heard metal on metal and bare foot on abb, smiling inside, but yet he did not open his eyes.

Cody back-flipped after the blow and landed lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Nice hit, but that won't stop Jason or Cobra," the younger teen said matter-of-factly, rubbing his stomach where the phoenix had kicked him. "Let me feel your full power, Kai. Don't hold back just because of my condition. I can withstand a whole lot more than that."

"Alright. Whatever you say," he replied, letting his body relax more, eyes still closed.

Cody bent his knees slightly, ready to spring if need be. Kai had already started moving, his feet landing gracefully even though he wasn't looking where he was going. Cody knew that the phoenix could sense where he was, so each time he moved, Kai followed. Cody faked to the left and smiled as Kai strode left while he went right. As soon as he could see the sweat running down Kai's left arm, he flung his fist forward.

Kai could feel his old friend's movements. When he knew that Cody was about to strike, he ducked, feeling the breeze of the blow miss his head by inches. He braced his hands on the ground and swung his feet around. He smiled a little when he hear his foot hit the outstretched arm, sending the younger boy to the ground, only to have him try and attack with his own legs, kicking out to try and knock Kai's arms out from underneath him.

It didn't work.

Kai pushed his arms and used them to jump up and flip over the form of the younger boy. Cody watched, baffled, as his old friend made an almost impossible jump. Kai landed lightly on his feet.

"Get up, Cody," he said quietly. "You wanted this, and you challenged me. So, get up. It can't end this quickly." He could hear Dranzer spinning right beside his feet. Cody's blade was somewhere near him, still spinning, even after the beating it had just received.

Cody wiped the blood running from his torn lip away with the back of his hand. Kai was getting more confident in his moves. Which was good. Kai needed to be very sure of his abilities with everything going on and who he was up against.

Cody grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. He moved back into his stance, his blade right beside him. Bending his knees, he readied himself to charge. He was going to try and hit Kai one last time. He began running but a large cry cut his thoughts away from his attack, causing him to trip and land face down in the dirt. He groaned and looked up, eyeing the rest of the Bladebreakers standing before him.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Robert asked, coming up behind the younger boys.

"I told you he'd turn on you, Kai!" Tyson exclaimed pointing a finger at the younger teen on the ground.

Kai sighed and opened his eyes, striding over to Cody. "Relax, Tyson. Cody was just helping me cool off and practice." He reached down and tugged gently on the younger boy's elbow, bringing him up to stand on his feet once again.

Tyson stood with the others, mouth open wide, not believing what he just heard. Shaking his head, he snorted and crossed his arms. "That's right. You trust him a whole lot more than you trust us. I forgot. How could I be so stupid?"

Cody saw Kai's arm jerk before he even saw the punch. Kai hit Tyson hard, sending the younger teen to slam against the wall of the dojo. The phoenix was going to follow the dragon master, but not if he had anything to say about it.

"Kai, stop!" He jumped on top of the taller teen's back, sending the startled boy to the ground. "Kai, stop," he said quietly, holding the strong arms out to the sides to where Kai wouldn't be able to reach back and attack him.

The phoenix struggled a little more until Tyson finally came to his senses, Max and Ray helping him to his feet.

Robert and the rest of the Majestics came over to the two teens on the ground, but one growl from Kai made them stop.

"Kai, keep acting like that, and I'm not going to let you get up," Cody whispered. He was getting tired, but he had to keep the phoenix under control. It was his fault that Kai's blood was pumping. He was the one who challenged the phoenix to a fight. He was responsible.

Kai snorted to the younger boy's comment.

Ray and Max set Tyson on the edge of the dojo and then looked back at the phoenix on the ground.

"Geez, Kai. What was that for? I was only saying the truth!" Dragoon's master wailed, rubbing his cheek.

"Because you were being stupid, Tyson," Cody answered, glaring at the navy haired blader.

Tyson looked over at the younger boy. "I was just repeating what he said. It's not my fault he doesn't care for us."

This got Cody's anger to rise. "If he didn't care about you, then why is he sticking his neck out to save you!?"

Kai stiffened as the others gasped.

"You keep saying he doesn't care about you, that he trusts me more. I'll tell you what, if there are any people that Kai cares about more than anything, it's his team! He would do anything, and he is doing everything for you guys! He is sticking his life out on the line for you, but guess what? You guys are the ones who don't care! Cobra is wanting your bit beasts. If he takes Kai's Dranzer, then Kai'll-"

"CODY, ENOUGH!" Kai's voice cut in sharply.

Cody blinked, trying to hold back his angered tears, but failed. Sniffing, he quickly pushed off of Kai and ran, not knowing where he was going to go.

"Cody!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

Hints for the next chapter -

Kai tells in detail of what Cody started to say, and Jason makes another appearance.

Don't forget to review!

See ya later!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! New chapter, new beginnings!

Sorry, I had to say it. I've heard it somewhere, but I don't remember where . . . Oh, well!

Kai - Just start the fic.

-- Meany-head.

Kai - sighs

-S-S-S-S-S-

"You keep saying he doesn't care about you, that he trusts me more. I'll tell you what, if there are any people that Kai cares about more than anything, it's his team! He would do anything, and he is doing everything for you guys! He is sticking his life out on the line for you, but guess what? You guys are the ones who don't care! Cobra is wanting your bit beasts. If he takes Kai's Dranzer, then Kai'll-"

"CODY, ENOUGH!" Kai's voice cut in sharply.

Cody blinked, trying to hold back his angered tears, but failed. Sniffing, he quickly pushed off of Kai and ran, not knowing where he was going to go.

"Cody!"

Kai called the younger boy's name again when he didn't stop. Kai stood up quickly but stopped when a soft hand rested on his forearm.

"Let him go, Kai. We'll look for him in a little while," Ray said quietly. "He needs to cool off."

The phoenix nodded, looking at the ground he was once on. Sighing, he sat back down on the cool grass.

Kenney came forward, laptop in hand. "Kai, what was Cody going to say? If Cobra takes Dranzer from you, what will happen?"

Tyson nodded, finally looking the taller teen in the eye. "Yeah, Kai. What will happen to you if Cobra takes Dranzer?"

Kai looked at him with a thoughtful glance but quickly looked away. "It's nothing, Tyson. Cobra's not going to take Dranzer, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Kai . . . What will happen?" Ray's voice asked quietly and calmly.

Kai was silent for a long while, just staring off into space as he watched a small ladybug travel from one blade of grass to another. "If Cobra takes Dranzer . . . I . . . will die."

"WHAT?!" everyone's voices rang out, possibly being heard in the next town over.

"Dranzer and I have been bonded with each other since I was about five. Because my body is so used to having its power inside of it . . . It'll shut down. It's like when your heart beats. The body survives on the organ. You guys have the same thing happening to you as well, though not as intense as mine because of how long I've been with him. That's one of the many reasons why, Tyson, I can't beat you in a battle. I can't use Dranzer's full power because if I do, then I end up using my life energy."

"So, that's why . . ."

Kai nodded, continuing to watch the ladybug.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Cody kept running, not looking back once until his foot slammed into an uprooted slab of concrete. Groaning, he pushed himself up to a sitting position to inspect his scrapped knees and hands. "This is just great," he mumbled to himself, wiping some of the trickling blood away with two fingers. He sighed, pushing himself to his feet and limping over to the side of the hill he was on. He sat down with grunt and, for a minute, watched the river stream by.

He sighed again and looked back down at his knees, wincing slightly from the pain in his palms. "If I hadn't been so upset, I wouldn't have hurt myself," he said quietly, berating himself for causing even more damage to his body.

"You got that right," a voice said from behind him.

Cody turned around swiftly, now gazing at a very tall and angered Jason.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai stood up from his seat on the ground. "I'm going after Cody. He's still in danger, and he's now my responsibility. You guys can either come or stay. It doesn't matter to me." He started walking in the direction that his old friend had taken.

Ray watched him go for a minute. "We keep saying that Kai's a jerk because he doesn't really care for what we do nor help us, but you know what," he started, talking to the others, "we're the jerks. Kai's always been there for us no matter what. Whether we knew about it at the time or not. I've also noticed that when he's not around, we're completely blinded as to what to do. We fall apart. Kai's been there for us as our captain and even our team moral, but now that he needs us, we turn our backs on him, saying everything that we contradict him for. I feel like shit now. I don't know about you all, but I'm gonna go and help him look for Cody. I may not like it, but it's for Kai, and he trusts that boy. We should know by now that if Kai trusts someone, then we should too." With that long speech said, the tiger followed his captain.

Tyson looked at his friends, considering Drigger's master's talk.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Cody stood up quickly, backing up from the boy that stood before him. Jason just smirked at the boy's reaction. He was afraid, and that was always good for him.

"Well, have you told anything to Kai like I said to?" he asked, stepping closer.

Cody backed up again. "No, Jason. I told you that I wouldn't. If I say that, then that spell will be on Kai! I can't do that to him! He's always been my friend."

"But he killed your brother," Jason replied quietly, hoping to hit a weak spot.

Not likely.

"He didn't kill Keith! You did, you son of a bitch! Don't think that you can pull the wool over my eyes like you did my brother. I'm not that stupid. I've accepted Keith's death, unlike Cobra, and also unlike my brother, I know that you were the one, along with Boris, who killed Keith and somehow put the blame on Kai! I'm not blind and neither is Derrick-" he stopped a minute, the whole thing clicking together. "That's why you took Derrick! He knew that you had killed Keith, and if he told Kai the whole story, then your plan would be ruined!"

Jason laughed at the boy's outburst. "That's right, and that's also the reason why I have to kill you. I can't have you spoil my plans, you brat." With that, he launched his blade, sending it to attack the boy.

Cody tensed, unable to defend himself as his blade was at Tyson's home.

Suddenly, before the blade hit him, something smashed into it, sending the brown blade away, making Cody out of harm's reach.

The younger boy looked up as two blades circled the one that had tried to attack him. He gasped, seeing an outline of two figures standing tall and proud against the moonlight.

"Back off of him, Jason," a familiar, strong voice called. Cody flinched when the two figures jumped to where they were now in front of him, shielding him from any attacks that might come.

"Kai," Jason hissed, baring fangs that resembled a snake's. "You and your little tiger there are going to pay for this." He launched his blade forwards, attacking the two surrounding it. Jason called out as he began his own movement towards Kai and Ray, stretching his foot out in a kick.

"Ray," Kai said quietly, "street blading is just the same as combining Beyblading with martial arts. Let your body react on instinct for the attacking while your mind focuses on the blade. Go!" At the same time, they both jumped, avoiding the attack.

Moving as one, Kai and Ray attacked their opponent. Kai made a punch while Ray made a kick, making sure that the guy before them would get away. Jason cried out in pain from both their attacks and the ones on his beyblade. He growled as both the phoenix and the tiger landed in front of the younger teen he was trying to get to. This was getting annoying. These two needed to get out of his way.

"Out of the way!" he cried, attacking Kai with his beyblade.

The phoenix tensed, sending Dranzer out in front of him. Ray stood behind him with Drigger on one side and Cody on the other. Dranzer glowed a bright red and stopped the brown blade's attempt to hurt his master. Kai glared at the teen in front of him. "Jason, I won't tell you again," he threatened. Dranzer glowed brighter, the red light illuminating the entire area of the hillside. The river quickened, sensing the fire element's anger.

Tyson and the others stopped at the top of the hill, watching the scene with wide eyes. The phoenix and tiger stood erect, waiting for the one in the shadow to attack again. "Wow, Kai," Tyson whispered, completely baffled.

Kai continued to hold his ground as each and every attack came his way. Jason just wouldn't give up. Once, he got through the phoenix's defenses, but Ray was there to stop him from going any further. After a while, the older teen stood and stared at them, completely exhausted from the continuing of attacks.

He growled. "Kai, mark my words, you will pay dearly for your impudence. If I could touch your brother, I would, but seeing as how I can't, your friends will pay."

Kai growled even lower than the boy in front of him, the fire of the phoenix beginning to lick at his body. "You even touch one of my teammates, I'll track you down and kill you with my bare hands," he threatened, the fire getting bigger with each word.

Jason took a step back, somewhat afraid of the phoenix's power. Maybe he should head the warning? Then he shook his head, disappearing in the night air.

It took a good long minute for the fire to die down around Kai. Afterwards, he just stood there, panting as his anger diminished. He sighed, turning back to look at Cody and Ray. The tiger smiled as he caught his blade. Cody stood next to him, smiling as well, glad that Kai was on their side and not the other.

"Kai?" a voice said from behind, kind of timid.

Kai turned around to face Tyson and the others. The dragon looked somewhat nervous. "Listen, Kai, I'm sorry for earlier. I guess I was just being a stubborn ol' hothead, and I'm sorry," he apologized, scratching his head in embarrassment. The others nodded behind him.

Kai nodded himself. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, too," he mumbled, staring straight into the navy haired blader's eyes. The other just smiled.

Cody sighed, glad that all of that tension was gone. He looked up at the team members as they crowded around the phoenix, smiling and holding their hands out, one on top of the other.

"BLADEBREAKERS!"

Kai shook his head at his teammates and turned back to the younger teen he had been protecting the entire time. He smiled, his handsome features glowing in the moonlight. "Come on, Cody. Let's get you back so you can get some of that rest that you need," he said softly.

The boy nodded and flicked some of his sandy hair out of his eyes. Together, they headed back.

-S-S-S-S-S-

That's it for this chapter. See you guys for the next one.

Hints for chapter nine-

It's time for the battle between the Bladebreakers and the Cobra Blades! Also, see what happens when Cody tells everything of what happened that dreadful night that his brother died. What will become of Derrick now that the snake has moved up closer to his neck? Will the tag-team match of Tyson/Zeo and Ray/Max verses the CB be in a victory for our favorite bladers or end in defeat?

R&R Viewers!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, peoples. Glad to see ya here again. I'm not going to waist anymore time in the ol' intros. So, here's chapter nine. Enjoy!

Kai - Disclaimer: Told you before. She doesn't own it. From now on, don't be stupid and start asking questions like that.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray shook his head as he stared into Drigger's bit chip. The few weeks that they had for training in street-blading had already come and gone. Tonight, at sunset, they were to meet the Cobra Blades and have their battle. If they won, Derrick would be alright and back with Kai, and the team would leave them alone, but if they lost, the four legendary bit beasts would be taken away, and Kai would die. The tiger sighed. The odds weren't very good.

"Ray?" a voice asked quietly.

Ray turned around from his sitting place on the dojo porch. Cody stood in the doorway, leaning on the frame, his sandy hair swishing to one side in the breeze. The younger teen had been with them for the whole three weeks after Derrick had been taken. He had helped train Kai to become better, and even started helping them in their strategies and movements, where the Majestics kind of lacked in. His green eyes bored into Ray's own golden as they gazed at each other in the noon sunlight.

"Yeah, Cody? What is it?" the tiger asked, standing up while placing Drigger in his pocket.

The younger boy just shook his head. "It's nothing. I was just wondering where you were. Kai had left earlier to try out his new attack ring, and the others are off somewhere in town. I was just wondering if you wanted some company?"

Ray just looked at him. At first, the tiger had been suspicious of the boy, but after a while - and a lot of thinking - this boy could be trusted. Kai trusted him a lot. So, why shouldn't they? Either way, the boy had done a lot for them, and he seemed to be getting the butt end of the entire situation as much as they were. The older teen smiled. "Sure, Cody. You want to go do something, or what?" he asked, striding over.

The green-eyed boy shook his head. "I was just wanting to talk, to tell the truth." He sighed. "I had a feeling that you really wanted to know about what happened to make Cobra hate Kai so much, and who Jason really is. I thought that this would be a good time to tell you, but you have to promise not to say anything to anyone else."

Ray stared at him. Cody had said in the beginning that he couldn't tell anyone anything about Cobra or Jason or the reason why they wanted their bit beasts. So, what was going on? "I thought that you couldn't tell us?" he asked as they strode outside and sat beside the pond, underneath the great tree.

Cody shook his head. "I did say that, but I did leave something out. I can tell only one person everything, but it cannot be said anymore to anyone by either myself or the person I tell. I thought about telling Kai, but I decided against it. He practically knows already anyway. So, why tell him something that's not going to help him?" He looked at Ray a moment, the green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "So, out of all the people involved, I figured that you would be the best candidate, but you can't tell anyone. Not Tyson, Max, Kenney, or even Kai. Not even the Majestics. It cannot be spoken again." He paused a minute to gaze in the water. "So, will you hear the story?"

Ray nodded, finding a comfortable position on the ground. He figured that they were going to be there a while.

"Okay. I guess it all happened back at the Abby where we all had met. Kai and my brother Keith were cell mates at the time and quickly became friends. After all, who else was there? Anyway, soon Keith introduced Kai to us, and he and I hit it off as well. But, Cobra didn't trust him. He didn't trust many people back then. The only person he did have faith in was Jason, his best friend. Anyway, we all would meet in the practice arena along with Kai's brother Derrick, who was only there for a short time. We would battle against each other. Hide from Boris and Voltair. Sneak out and walk around town. Soon, we started getting into street-blading. It was the newest thing back then. Kai loved it. He and Keith both. They were quick in learning the basics and did their best to teach us." Cody sighed, remembering.

"It went on for about a year. In that time, Kai and Keith became best friends. Always doing things together. One time, though, they had a little fight about Cobra and Jason. It seemed that the two had ganged up on a boy named Tala, who - I guess - was one of Kai's friends, and Kai had stepped in. They had roughed him up pretty badly, making it to where Kai's shoulder was shot for the rest of the year.

"Keith didn't believe Kai when he told him. So, they got into a heated argument that diminished when Kai had run off to the woods. After a while, Keith told me what had happened. I told him that I was there, and that the event did happen, that Kai had been telling the truth." He shook his head, pausing. "Keith was so upset after that and followed Kai into the woods to straighten things out. Eventually, they came back, friends again. About a month later, was when the main event transpired.

"Jason had asked Keith to come and help him with a street-blading move that he was working on. Boris had taken Kai away earlier, though none of us knew that but Keith. Boris had Kai secretly ambushed on the way to the practice arena. While that was going on, Cobra and I decided to see what was keeping Jason and Keith, when we ran into Derrick and started talking. Little did we know, Kai had won against his assailants, and he was now rushing towards where Keith and Jason were street-blading. Kai got there just as soon as Jason stuck a large dagger in my brother's stomach. I could hear Kai's scream from the other side of the building." He shuddered at the thought. "We rushed there only to see Kai holding Keith in his arms, bawling his eyes out, with Jason standing over them with a triumphant look on his face, dagger in hand with blood still dripping from it. Cobra was furious and started yelling at Jason. We all knew that the guy had killed my older brother, but according to Cobra, it wasn't all his fault. As soon as he stuck the dagger in Jason, supposedly killing him, he turned to Kai, who was still holding Keith and crying. Cobra advanced on him, threatening to kill him, and accusing Kai of not being there to protect Keith. He told Kai that he was Keith's best friend and should have been there with him. That the whole thing was Kai's fault. Of course, Kai was going into shock at the time . . . and it didn't help matters that Cobra was accusing him for killing his best friend. So, after I calmed Cobra down and Derrick had taken Kai away from Keith's body, we tried to get Kai to talk to us and tell us what happened."

He looked up at the tiger, eyes wide with tears at the edges. "I'd never seen Kai like that. His eyes were distant from the world, and he kept crying, saying that he was sorry. Voltair, then, threw all of us out of the Abby. Derrick and I took Kai to Mr. Dickenson right away without Voltair knowing. The old man tried to help Kai, but there was nothing that he could do. It took a long while - I think it was close to a year - for Kai to tell us what happened in coherent sentences. That was when he started becoming cold and withdrawn from others. He doesn't want to hurt anyone or even be hurt himself anymore. He also still blames himself for Keith's death, no matter how much Derrick and I try and convince him otherwise."

Ray listened as the story came to an end. He shook his head, tears at the corners of his eyes, wanting to fall. He knew that something bad had happened because Kenney had talked to Mr. Dickenson, but he didn't know that Kai still felt the same way that he did back then. "So," he started, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat, "why does Cobra and Jason want our bit beasts?"

Cody shook his head and moved his gaze to one of the pond fish swimming close to the surface of the water. "Jason came around about a few months ago. At first, Cobra thought that it was all a dream, but after a while, we found out that he was still alive. He said that he wanted to make it up to Cobra. He said that he found a way to bring Keith back to life, and it had something to do with the four sacred bit beasts of legend. It took some research, but we found out that you all - the Bladebreakers - attained those bit beasts. So, when Cobra found out that Kai was one of the members, he quickly agreed. He would do anything if it had an end result of some sort of pain for Kai." He shook his head again. "And the reason why Derrick's in the middle of this as well is because Kai entrusted Black Dranzer to him. According to the spell, Black Dranzer was the symbol for the darkness of death. So, they needed him to start the ritual, but Derrick wouldn't give it up without some sort of fight. So, Jason placed a cobra mark on his side to keep him quiet, and the reason why I'm with you now instead of Derrick was because Kai found out about the mark. So, that's why everything's happening. I just wish Cobra would just accept the fact that Keith's dead and that Jason killed him, and Kai was not to blame for anything." He sighed. "But he won't listen to me. I know that Jason's not wanting to bring Keith back, and I just wonder what he's really up to . . ."

Ray nodded, understanding what was happening. "Don't worry, Cody. Jason won't even get the chance to do anything. We'll win against him. No matter what, we will not lose," he said confidently.

Cody smiled and nodded, completely believing the teen before him. He knew that Ray had been the right person to talk to.

-S-S-S-S-S-

It was sunset.

Kai fidgeted in his seat on a broken part of the building that they were in. Cobra had told them to meet them in an old, abandoned machine factory on the outskirts of town. So, there they were, waiting impatiently for their opponents. The phoenix looked over at Cody as the younger boy paced back and forth in front of a broken down sewing machine that sat maybe two feet taller than the teen.

Kai sighed, trying to calm himself down. Everything was going to be alright. He had faith in his team and even Zeo. Not to mention, if anything happened, the Majestics were there to help out. Tyson stood next to them with Max close by, talking quietly with the knights. The phoenix shook his head. If he had faith in his team, then why couldn't he stop shaking?

Ray noticed his captain's tense conditions and walked over, leaving Kenney to go and talk with the others. Hillary, with much persuasion from all of them, had stayed home. Thankfully. "Kai, you alright?" he asked, sitting beside the phoenix.

Kai looked up at him and just stared into his golden eyes. After a minute, the older teen nodded. "Yeah, Ray. I'm fine. Just a little worried is all."

The tiger nodded himself. "I know you don't want anything bad to happen to us, Kai, but just believe that we can win, and we will. No more time for doubts. It's kinda too late for that." He smiled as a small, forced one appeared on his captain's handsome face.

Cody looked at the two on the busted doorframe before jerking his head to the side as voices reached his sensitive ears. Cobra and his team, along with Jason, were coming in the front door.

Kai saw this and stood up with Ray right beside him. Tyson and the others stopped talking and turned their gazes to the oncoming team.

"Well, Kai, it seems as though you really do listen to instructions," Cobra said tauntingly.

"Where's my brother?" Kai replied, paying no attention to the older boy's remark.

Cobra smirked and snapped his fingers. Two men came up from behind him, bearing a weak form in-between them. Derrick stood, suspended by the two, breathing heavily and barely able to stay awake.

Kai's eyes widened at the sight, his body shaking for fear of his brother. Derrick wouldn't be able to hang on much longer. They had to make this battle quick.

Cobra's smirk got wider, seeing his old enemy's reaction. "Kai, it seems that I've heard that you have been both good and bad. As payment for being so well-behaved, here's your brother." He snapped again, and Derrick's limp form was thrown only to be caught by the phoenix himself.

Kai laid Derrick on the ground, his head in his lap. The older teen ran his hand along his brother's neck, noticing the still hissing cobra that sat close to his windpipe. His body shook in anger, and he had to clench his fist to try and stop it.

"And for your impudence, I will place another mark on one of your teammates," Cobra continued, causing Kai's head to snap up in alarm.

The phoenix stood up as Cobra pointed towards Ray, who stood there dumbfounded. "You-"

"Cobra, don't punish them for my misbehaving," Kai interrupted, stepping in front of the tiger protectively. "Put the snake on me. Place it as close to my neck as you will. Just don't touch my friends." Kai's voice was soft and low, but his posture stood rigid and ready for anything that would come his way.

Cobra stood staring at him in disbelief for a moment. He shook his head. "You're willing to put a cobra ink on your body in order to save your so-called friends?" Kai nodded, causing the older teen to laugh out loud bitterly. "You will put your life out on the line for them, but you wouldn't even do it for my brother, your _best_ friend!" he snarled.

Kai flinched but shook his head. "No, I tried to get to Keith in time-"

"SAVE IT!" Cobra cried. He strode over to the tall teen and growled, muttering an incantation under his breath. "Fine, Kai. If this is really what you want. Then who am I to deny you?" He placed his hand firmly in the middle of Kai's chest. Muttering the last incantation, he felt a pulse race through his arm and into his enemy.

Kai's breath caught in his throat as the pain made itself known. When Cobra stepped back from him, Kai wrapped his arms around that same spot in pain.

"Kai!" Ray called as the phoenix fell to the floor on his knees. Kai sat huddled over as the enfolding sensation took its toll. His breathing came in short gasps as he struggled to get some air into his straining lungs. The tiger knelt next to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Now, to start this little shindig," Jason said, stepping forward as the phoenix on the floor looked up. He pointed to Tyson and Zeo, then to Ray and Max. "Tag-team match. First is the dragon and the youngest. Then it's the tiger and the turtle. Lastly it will be the phoenix and anyone he chooses."

"Any objections will be taken into consideration, but don't think that it'll have any effect on our decisions," Cobra said nonchalantly.

Kai sucked in a deep breath before getting slowly to his feet. Ray reached out and wrapped his hands around the phoenix's arms, steadying the boy. Kai stood there breathing heavily and glaring at the team in front of him. "It doesn't seem like we have much of a choice," he said quietly and gasped as the snake on his chest slithered upwards.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's that for this chappie. I'm on another writer's block on all of my stories except my Abduction story. Which is DONE!!!!!!!!!! D. O. N. E. DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - Ok. How about you just end the fic?

. . . Whatever . . . . Mr. Sourpuss . . . .

Kai - What?

Nothing. Read and Review, Viewers!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's the next chappie!

Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray stood watching as Tyson and Zeo's match ended with them both landing on their backsides. Kai leaned against him, still getting used to the large snake imprint on his skin. He half-whimpered as the sharp pain made itself known again in his chest, slowly moving upwards.

"You gonna be alright, Kai?" the tiger asked, catching his captain's strained gaze.

Kai nodded but stopped as the snake moved again, getting situated close to his collarbone.

Cody saw the two and came over to them as Tyson and Zeo did the same. The younger boy wrapped his own arms around the phoenix. "Go and win, Ray. I'll take care of Kai. Max, Ray, you guys decide the battle. Win, and we still have a chance. Lose, and well, we're done for."

Ray smirked. "So, no pressure, right?"

Cody smiled. "Right."

Ray sighed and stepped up to the small ring with Max as two more from the Cobra Blades took their places across from them.

"Wait, Cobra," Kai started, limping forward. "I have a proposition to make for you."

The snake leader smirked at the phoenix's pain. It had been too long a wait to inflict anguish on that teen's body. After all, he damaged his soul to the point of no repair. It seemed only fitting that he do the same. How he did it was no one else's concern.

"Cobra," the phoenix continued, "please, your battle is with me, not my team. Forget the first match, and let's you and I settle this one-on-one."

Cobra eyed the opposing team's captain, wondering what that pesky Russian had up his sleeve. "And I suppose that you want to wager?"

"If you wish, yes."

"Alright. I'll agree to your proposition if you agree to my wager." He stopped while Kai grimaced in pain again. "If you win, I will leave you, your brother, and your friends alone, and you will never hear from me again."

"You also have to promise not to continue looking for ways to bring Keith back."

Cobra growled and huffed up his chest. "I cannot . . ."

"Cobra, finding ways to bring him back will only resort into you breaking your promise of leaving me, my family, and friends alone. Will it not?"

The tanned captain thought a minute, then decided why not? The phoenix wasn't going to win anyway. "Fine."

Kai nodded and sucked in a breath as another wave of pain hit him. "And if you win?"

He knew he shouldn't have asked that.

"If I win, you and your friends must give us your bit beasts, and you must give up your life as the sacrifice that we must make."

"Kai, no!" Ray called, turning around to face the phoenix. "You can't, Kai. Let's just keep with our first plan. Forget about it, please."

The older teen shook his head. "I can't, Ray. If anything were to happen to you and the others, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"But, Kai!"

"No!" Kai turned back to Cobra. "Alright. My proposition is for me to fight against someone one-on-one and win, and I don't choose you, Cobra."

"What?"

The phoenix turned to Jason who was still standing by the leader of the dark-skinned Africans. "I challenge you, Jason."

Cobra stepped forward. "No, you said that this was our battle."

"It is. And the word 'our' means you, me, and Jason."

"Why?"

Kai took in a deep breath but not from external pain. The images of Jason stabbing Keith flooded his vision. "I was Keith's friend. You were his brother and seek revenge. Jason was his killer and needs to be taught the meaning of the word justice."

"Jason did not . . ."

"You said that you would agree to my proposal if I agreed to your wager, and guess what, Cobra," Kai said deathly low, "I agree."

The leader of the Cobra Blades was about to object when Jason's slim hand plopped down on his shoulder. "It's fine, Cobra. I can handle this little brat."

"But I wasn't done," the phoenix said smartly. "The rest of my proposition includes the removal of both mine and my brother's markings. After all, you wouldn't want the outcome of a bet be on cheating, now would you?" He smirked. "Because if you win on cheating, I can't give you my or any of my friend's bit beasts because you didn't win them fair and square, and then you couldn't bring Keith back, now could you?"

Cobra knew he was backed into a corner. "Fine. I agree. You and Jason will fight for the outcome of this whole thing, and I now release you of your marks."

Kai gasped as he felt an odd sensation on the skin of his chest. Pulling back the collar of his shirt, he saw nothing but skin. Not one trace of that hideous snake. He smirked, already feeling Dranzer and his energies combining to make him stronger. It was time to test his theory of using Dranzer's full power.

Jason pushed past the two bladers from his friend's team who were looking to fight Ray and Max. "Alright, let's get this started."

Ray and Max turned back to go stand beside Tyson, Zeo, and Cody. "Be careful," the both whispered to the phoenix as he stepped into the large red circle.

Kai breathed in deeply and let the air out real slow to calm himself down. This was it. Hopefully, he could put his plan of getting Jason to tell the truth into action.

Hopefully.

"You ready, kid?" the older teen smirked.

Kai nodded and waited for their "referee" to start the countdown.

"Three!"

One breath.

"Two!"

Steady the feet and balance out with the rest of the earth.

"One!"

This was it.

"Go!"

Electricity sparked in ever corner of the building as one fiery phoenix met head on with an angered rattlesnake.

Kai grunted from the force of Jason's onslaught but quickly resumed his composure as flames began licking at his entire form.

They went on kicking, punching, and blocking for about five minutes before Jason got fed up with it. His snake eyes noticed Ray standing alone, his entire focus on bringing Derrick back to the conscious world. He was vulnerable. He was the perfect target. If anything could bring a phoenix's power down a few notches, it was destroying a few good friends.

Jason nodded to himself, making up his mind, and kicked Kai away from him long enough to throw an attack at the tiger.

He felt in his hands a small dagger appear, dipped in rattlesnake venom. He counted three seconds until he finally threw it.

"Ray, look out!" Kai called, rushing towards his friend as he just realized what Jason was doing.

The tiger looked up just in time to see the poison tipped dagger.

Just in time to notice it spiraling towards him.

Just in time to gasp.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Find out in the next, and probably last chapter.

Till then, R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, last chappie! Have fun.

-S-S-S-S-S-

He felt in his hands a small dagger appear, dipped in rattlesnake venom. He counted three seconds until he finally threw it.

"Ray, look out!" Kai called, rushing towards his friend as he just realized what Jason was doing.

The tiger looked up just in time to see the poison tipped dagger.

Just in time to notice it spiraling towards him.

Just in time to gasp.

For a moment, Ray's world went dark, but only for a moment.

The tiger looked up as the figure in front of him fell to the ground, the dagger sticking straight up, perfectly perpendicular to the body.

"Cody," a soft voice spoke. The tiger looked over as Cobra stood dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open in shock.

Ray scooted over to the heavily breathing teen and realized it really was Cody. The sandy haired boy coughed and shook as the poison started to make its way into his bloodstream. "Cody, why?" the tiger asked, tears at the edges of his vision. He reached out and lightly touched the handle of the knife before grasping it tightly. "This will hurt, but if I don't get it out of you, you'll die." He pulled back on the knife, hearing the boy gasp back a cry of pain as he slid the weapon clean out of his abdomen. Throwing away the dagger, the tiger ripped off his shirt and tried his hardest to stop the bleeding.

"Tyson, Max," he yelled at his friends, "go call an ambulance." He looked over at Robert and the others. "Robert, help me stop the bleeding."

Kai didn't even hear the tiger as he started barking out orders to save Cody's life. He was too furious.

Like a flash, he moved forward and held Jason by the older teen's throat. All he had to do was flick his wrist and this nightmare would end, but he had other plans. Whipping his head to Cobra's shocked face, he gained his attention.

"Doesn't this seem familiar, Cobra? Huh?" He turned his head back to Jason, the creep that had started all of this. "Tell them the truth, Jason," he hissed. "Tell Cobra who really killed Keith." He tightened his grip to emphasize the situation that the guy was in.

Cobra, feeling small and weak, just stared at his old friend. "Jason?"

"Tell him!" Kai yelled, tears at the edges of his eyes.

Jason gulped and took in a deep breath. "He's right, Cobra. There's no sense in denying it now. After all, Kai here is going to kill me anyway."

It took a moment to answer as the snake stared into his friend's eyes. "No. Kai's not going to kill you."

Kai looked over at him as Jason smirked triumphantly in his grasp. "Let me down," he told the phoenix, and wriggled out of the iron grip.

Cobra walked over to the two slowly, everyone else now watching. Even Cody was watching with his blurring vision. The African stepped in between Kai and Jason, head down, eyes the same.

"No, Kai's not going to kill you," he started, looking up to stare Jason in the eyes, "because I am."

"Wha-"

Without another word said, Cobra reared back and grabbed Jason's throat just as Kai had done a moment ago. Only this time, he didn't hesitate. He flicked his wrist and the older teen lay limp in his hand, no breath or pulse emitting from the body. He let go of the corpse and watched as it bounced once and lay still. Turning back to the phoenix beside him, he spoke softly, "I'm sorry for what I've done, Kai. Keith loved you like a brother. I guess I was somewhat jealous, but I shouldn't have been. I shouldn't have made your life a hell."

"You didn't do that, Voltair and Boris did. As well as Jason," Kai said softly.

Cobra nodded and snapped his fingers. "Dispose of the body," he told his team. "I'm going to make sure I don't lose another brother to that psychotic ."

With that said, his team dragged the corpse out of the building just before the ambulance arrived.

-One year later-

Kai sighed and stretched his arms over his head. Tyson stood with a bunch of kids at the bottom of the hill he was laying on. Ray stood beside him with Max and Kenney, all four of them watching as the dragon tried to teach the kids how to beyblade.

"Kai?" a voice called from behind him.

The phoenix sat up and turned around to face Cobra and Cody both standing there. "Cobra, Cody, what are you two doing here?"

Cody smiled. "I got out of rehab last week back home, and I wanted to come see you and tell you I was now 100 better."

"That's great," the phoenix said softly, smiling at the younger boy.

"We also wanted to let you know that there's going to be a funeral service in Russia for Keith. He'd want you to be there," Cobra said formally.

"I'll be there."

"Great. See you soon, Kai," he said, and with that, they left, leaving no evidence of their existence.

Ray smiled at the phoenix as he settled back on the grass. At least he was relaxing a little bit.

Kai didn't notice the tiger's lingering gaze as he watched the clouds overhead, and once, only for a moment, he saw a face. A dark complected boy with equally dark hair smiled back at him with glittering emerald eyes.

When the face disappeared amongst the other clouds, Kai relaxed even more, a small smile playing on his lips with the memories of a short but good time in his past in Biovolt.

-S-S-S-S-S-

I know I rushed it, but . . . . I'm kinda short on time. Plus, I'm getting tired of finding ways to put the chapters up.

Anyway, thanks to those who stuck with me through this whole ordeal.

And my last time saying: R&R.


End file.
